Human Imperfection
by Soporific
Summary: oneshot. ReTi. "Hey, Teef?" "Mmm?" "Can I ask you something?" "You just did." A smile. "Shoot." "Why…are you still here?"


**Disclaimer: **Final Fantasy VII belongs to Squaresoft/Square-Enix. Me no own. You no sue.

**A/N: **Hiya! Guess what? It's another fic! Yay! ...but you've probably already figured that out. Anyway, the idea for this fic came to me when I was lying in bed one lazy morning and just thinking about life and people and such. Umm, yes. I hope you enjoy this shorty ficcy that I wrote in the space of 20 minutes. This fic is dedicated to all the reviewers of my fics who make me grin like an idiot at the computer screen all day long. I love you all...

* * *

**Human Imperfection**

"Hey, Teef?"

"Mmm?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"You just did." A smile. "Shoot."

She was sitting at the edge of the well, her legs dangling to and fro. Her head was tilted up to the sky and the stars up above twinkled back brightly at her. The soft night breeze caressed her chocolate hair gently as I stood there watching her. Slowly I walked up to her and sat down.

"Why…are you still here?" I said tentatively, carefully choosing my words.

She turned around to face me, raising an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

I shrugged, looking away into the distance. "I mean, you could be doing something else with your life, couldn't you? Why'd you choose to stay here…with me?"

I heard her sigh. "Reno," she said quietly, "staying here with you _is_ doing something with my life."

A wave of contentment washed over me, and I felt oddly relieved, but uncertainty drove me further. "Yeah, but why me? There are a million other guys out there."

"True, but none of them is you," she said simply.

"But," I tried to argue, "why me?" I don't even know why I'm arguing with her. If I had known better, I would've shut up then. But I didn't. "I'm a Turk, Tifa," I said quietly.

"_Was_," she corrected.

I sighed. "Okay, _ex_-Turk. But it still doesn't change the fact that my hands are bloodstained." I gulped. "I _killed_ people, remember? I killed your _friends_…" I trailed off.

"We've been through this before, Reno," she sighed. "I'm not exactly the most innocent person in this world either, remember? What's your point?"

"My _point_," I stressed, "is that there are a million other guys out there who are better than me-"

"Like Cloud?" she asked quietly.

I winced involuntarily. She had always been very touchy with the whole Spike subject. I turned around slowly only to be met by her smile.

"Reno," she said calmly, "no one is perfect." Her hand reached out towards me, slowly caressing my cheek. "Everybody has their flaws."

"But-," I protested.

She shook her head. "No buts." I looked into her burgundy orbs. "You are not perfect, Re, and I'm aware of that. You have flaws, just like everybody else, but that's why I love you."

I raised my eyebrows in surprise, and opened my mouth.

"You're human."

I closed my mouth dumbly, and she inched closer to me. I put my arm around her, and she snuggled into my chest. Immediately, I felt relaxed.

"Humans are not perfect beings, Reno. We always have our flaws. A perfectionist does not strive for perfection – but for being as close to perfection, because we humans are not perfect, and never will be. Yet we have emotions – we can be happy and laugh, we can be sad and cry, and we can be angry. We make mistakes, but we learn from them. We stumble along this journey called life, but we get back up to our feet. These are things that make us human. Aren't you like that too?"

No words came out. I took a deep breath, taking in the scent of her hair, and began running my fingers through her locks. Several seconds of peaceful bliss passed by, until suddenly, I laughed out loud. She looked up at me with a what-the-hell-is-wrong-with-you? expression on her face. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing."

She gave me a disbelieving look.

"I'm just happy," I said simply, grinning from ear to ear.

"Because of what I said?"

"Yup."

"Took you pretty long to process that, didn't it?"

I faint hurt.

"Re," she said. "You are slow."

"Maybe," I said, suddenly smirking. "Can't help it if I'm slow though; I'm not perfect." My smirk grew. "But that's why you love me, isn't it?"

She just laughed and snuggled deeper into my embrace.

* * *

**A/N: **Yes, I am aware that it is somewhat sappy, but I thought it was about time. : P Hehe... Please review! Hmm, I just sorta thought that somewhere along their relationship Reno might be feeling all guilty, and I wanted to sort of portray that. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it, and I hoped I did an 'okay' job on my first ReTi ficcy. Oh, btw, that lil 'Go' button sure looks clickable, doesn't it? XD 


End file.
